


vulnerable waters

by ohsosouls



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsosouls/pseuds/ohsosouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>um? well...shiity writing woo x/x</p>
            </blockquote>





	vulnerable waters

**Author's Note:**

> irs 2am im super tired nd on the phone with my fren dont judge this is horrud and rushed

Everyone's voices faded out. Tyler was deaf to the world. 

He glanced around. His heart was still flipping in his chest, as if it were doing stunts on stage. He smiled. 

He and Josh had just finished their Emotional Roadshow World Tour. They’d been through so much together. It was almost unfathomable how close they were.  
Jenna had flown out to Australia to see them. She’d surprised him by coming on stage after Tear In My Heart and kissing him. He could still taste her lips against his. He hadn’t seen her, like actually seen her, in so long. 

They were headed back home now. 

Tyler and Josh’s family were on skype, chatting away happily. 

It felt so right. It felt so peaceful and happy. Everything felt so...hopeful.

Without really excusing himself, Tyler stood up and walked to the back of the tour bus; he entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him with a soft ‘click.’  
Tyler leant against the edge of the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. Black paint still covered his neck and hands. 

_I care what you think._

Tyler shook his head slightly at himself. There were people who were confident and people who were insecure. He usually was one of those scared people, taking into account what other people would think about him, say about him, rumour about him. 

It was his own fault. He created his own insecurities. He was the one who had to conquer him. He hated that. Because he never thought he would learn how to defeat his demons, those monsters of fear and doubt that devoured his thoughts that no one else dealt with.  
But the timidity of trusting other people was starting to fade away. Like his paint gradually did every show. 

The dark parts of his mind were becoming more colourful, spots of light and hope piercing the veil of suicidal thoughts and petrified craze that once were so chaotic. The turbulent waters that threatened to drown before were getting shallower. 

Tyler felt like he was on solid ground. A safe island. He could breathe. He didn’t feel cold water pressing down on his chest, he didn’t feel it suffocating him anymore. 

Slowly, Tyler reached out his hands and turned on the faucet.

He splashed the water on his neck and face, scrubbing his hands. 

As the paint washed off, it began to corrupt the pristine water cascading over his skin.He watched the ink dissipate in the sink, black droplets staining the porcelain sides. He watched with it half of his soul unravel, disappearing down the drain. 

As his paint wore away, as did the sounds of the water begin petering out. His insecurities washed away with the water. 

Everything was blurry for a moment, Tyler felt unsteady as he stared into small palmful of murky water that he still held. His mind strained to hold onto it as scolded him. What will they think? Assumptions will be made. He shook his head, letting the water fall down between the cracks of his fingers until the last drop splashed down.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Tyler backed away from the sink, unlocking the door and walking back into the centre of where everyone was. He stood there kind of dazed for a moment. 

“Angel?” Jenna turned to face him, the look of concern on her face truncating her conversation with Josh. “What’s wrong, lovely?” She wrapped her arms around his waist, looking at him worriedly. 

Josh ended the skype call, raising an eyebrow with his mouth hanging slightly open. “Everything okay?”

Tyler nodded, eyes burning with tears. “Y-yeah, i’m okay.” he said, voice cracking. Josh came over, slinging an arm over his buddy’s shoulder. “I’m okay.” Tyler repeated, smiling through his tears

_They’ve told me i was gone, they told me i wasn’t good enough, they’ve let me believe i’ve failed the people i tried so hard to impress. But I’m still gonna try really hard to do what is that I wanted to do in the beginning. I won’t let them win. I’m okay._


End file.
